


This should be Interesting

by salted_caramels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Female Character, Black Romance, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wakanda, shes wakandan, what happens after the after credit scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_caramels/pseuds/salted_caramels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakandan doctor, Turia, finds out her first patient isn't even awake. This is what happens when you don't know you're agreeing to be the doctor of a former assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The clicking of her heels on the marble floor was satisfying in Turia’s ears. The long hallway gave her enough time to bask in her little spurt of confidence for the day. Even though she wore her white coat with pride and rightfulness, it was sometimes hard to call herself a doctor. She’d spent years training, researching, and dateless in order to become one at such a young age. She deserved the coat and the title, but her first enhanced patient was certainly going to be a test of her abilities. 

Arriving at the last room at the end of the hall, the glass door automatically opened and she noticed the room smelled like the forest but with small hints of ash. T’challa was facing the large window with the view of one of the largest panther symbols in the city. She didn’t see the other man until she moved from around the medical equipment. 

“Sorry, your highness. I can wait outside until you two are finished.” with that said, both of the men turned around, and Turin noticed the other man was wearing clean clothes yet his face and body were covered in bruises and scratches. She knew the man, from photos and stories, but she never thought they’d meet face to face. He was much bigger in person. 

“Ah, Turia, I’m glad you are early. I was just telling the Captain here that his friend will be in no greater hands than yours.” T’challas warm voice and words forced a burning sensation to travel to her chestnut face. Thank goodness the redness wouldn’t be too evident. “She is one of the brightest students I have ever had. Though a bit too sarcastic for her own good, eh?” he joked. 

Steve let out a pleased breath and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you ma’am. I’m glad he’ll have someone looking after him here, even in his state.” he glanced over her to the chamber Bucky was enclosed in. 

“Don’t worry Captain, Mr. Barnes is in a very safe and stable place. If all else fails, we’ll just put him in a cannon and shoot him back to Brooklyn.” She tried to playfully caught, but by their blank stares she immediately regretted it. “That was a joke, I’m just joking… our cannons can’t reach New York.” 

Before the moment could get any worse, T’challa put his hand on Steve’s shoulder and they began walked towards the door. “I’ll show you to your ride now.” The King looked back to Turia and shook his head, to which she could only apologetically shrug. 

Left alone in the room, she stood in front of her patient and could only hope this would be an easy assignment. 

———

 

Turia took out her clear tablet and downloaded the rest of the information on Bucky. The majority of her time was dedicated to learning his history, if she was to monitor and treat him properly. His images and stats projected in front of her as she tried to finish the rest of her lunch. Slurping a noodle and swiping left, she felt like his life was from an incredible fictional war novel. He did look rather good in uniform, she admitted. 

“Buchanan? Huh, I think ill just stick with calling you James.” She’d spent a couple days talking to him or rather herself in the lab as a way to pass the time. He was an exceptional listener. She usually rattled on about formulas she was trying to figure out or gossip she’d rather not spread to the rest of her colleagues. In an attempt to be creative, she roughly drew up some sketches for his new arm that was supposed to be made as a replacement. Though, the engineers would probably laugh at her drawing skills, but at least she was brainstorming. 

As weeks rolled by Turia had just about gotten into a regular routine of checking his vitals and making sure everything went smoothly while he was sleeping in the cryo-freeze. One thing she couldn’t put her finger on was how long he intended to stay in this state. T’challa had mentioned that he couldn’t trust himself, his mind. But, from his file, his history with being under a freeze like this wasn’t exactly for his benefit. Brainwashing, torture, and killing was all he knew for decades. No doubt, he felt no control of his own body and actions. Her main focus was that he was comfortable, whether or not he was aware of anything or not. 

While going through her paperwork for the day, Turia’s friend from downstairs appeared in the lab, her hands full of takeout. “The food is here, T! Oh, look at you working so hard, little doctor.” the bubbly woman placed the boxes on the table next to her and took and seat. 

“Shani, did you get the good beef this time?” Turia said as she went through the food boxes. 

“Yes, yes its all in there.” Shani turned in her rolling chair to look at the man upright in the cry-freeze chamber. “So, this man giving you trouble? He seems like a handful.”

“Oh, yeah. I can barely get him to shut up.” They both laughed as they dug into their food. 

“Really, how are you doing up here? Im only four floors away but were both so busy.” 

“I’m good Shani, in fact, things have been going great. He’s a perfect first patient.” Turia replied with a mouth full of food. Her friend gave her a suspicious look. “what?” 

“You think he is cute. I mean, he is looking a little pale, but still handsome.” Shani slyly said leaning towards her. 

Of course she did, spending this much time with James, even if he hadn’t spoken to her, left her with quite the crush. 

“He’s my patient!” 

“So, yes.” 

Turia gave a small sigh, “Yes! okay? But, I am professional and he is under an induced cryogenic state, so we have no problem.”

“Until he wakes up.” Turia hadn’t figured out what she would do once that happened. Part of her thought they would take away her this assignment once he was awake. 

——

 

This particular morning she had a bit of a pep in her step. Her kinky twists were styled perfectly and her makeup looked better than it usually did when she bothered to apply it. She even opted for a fitted dress instead of her usual jeans. Her signature black kitten heel were still on her feet. Walking through the sliding door she hummed to herself but suddenly halted in her place when she heard voices in the lab. 

“Hello?” Turia walked further in to see a nurse blocking someone sitting on the table. “Im sorry, this room is—“ she paused when she turned to see the tube empty. “Where—“. 

The nurse moved aside to reveal James staring at her with focused eyes. She definitely wasn’t prepared for this. Why didn’t anyone tell her they were taking him out? She was his doctor, dammit!

“James, uh, Mr. Barnes.” Turia took a couple steps toward him but was still a bit hesitant. The nurse finished drawing blood and gathered her things to leave. 

“I am taking these for analysis, T’challa will speak with you this afternoon.” the woman’s accent was strong and her frame was thin. The shocked doctor simply nodded and stood awkwardly as the glass door closed with a swoosh. She knew she didn’t want this to be awkward, or at least hoped. 

“you’re my doctor.” he said as if he already knew. He stood up straight on the table and looked so different than when he was in the tube. His eyes were so expressive yet his face remained neutral. 

“Yes, that’s me. Im Dr. Turia. I’ve been taking care of you, while you were sleeping. Just standard stuff. Um, how are you feeling, any headaches or dizziness?” slipping into doctor mode made her a lot less nervous. His arm was still missing and was still had the black cover. 

“ No, I feel alright…good actually.” 

“Thats great, Mr. Barnes. And you’re aware of where you are? 

“Yes. And you can call me James, if you want.” 

She smiled now that she knew he relaxed his shoulders. 

“well, it’s finally nice to talk with you James.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter!! ive really just been feeling out how i want this story to go. but it is going somewhere, i promise!

T’challa sat in his office looking over some of his fathers old books. While Wakanda was known for technological advancements, his father always kept paintings and carvings representing his ancestors. His room was far more warm and decorated compared to the sleek and clean labs he often worked in. The recent battle he fought still lingered in his mind and he hadn’t realized the amount of conflict that consumed the men he was fighting against. He was only focused on preparing his people in case the fight would end up in his country. The light ring of a bell shook him from his thoughts. 

“Turia, please come in.” T’challa stood from his desk and replaced some of the books to the shelves. 

“Your Highness, you wanted to speak to me?” she stood with her hands in her coat pocket and rocked back on her heels. She couldn’t help but stare at all of the fascinating things that were in his office. Although she spoke with him often, she rarely got to see inside his personal quarters. 

“Yes, I wanted to see how you are doing with Mr. Barnes. It wasn’t in our plan to awake him, but thought it’d be safe to do so.” 

Turia nodded and approached his desk to take a seat in the dark leather chair. 

“Well, now that he’s actually awake, I may have to change my bedside manner. Besides that, I think everything’s fine.” She said light heartedly. her fingers dug into the side of the chair as she glanced at his face. “May I ask you something? Not to step out of line or anything.” 

The king’s laugh surprised her but also made her relax, it sounded slightly raspy yet hearty voice. 

“You may ask me anything you’d like, Turia.” she smiled and leaned forward in her chair. 

“I know about Jame— Mr. Barnes past, basically everything’s in his file. But, is he safe here? I mean, there’s people still looking for him aren’t there?”

T’challa’s face went back to its serious state to her question. 

“If those who seek Mr. Barnes are stupid enough to come to our land, we will handle the problem.” This time Turia also shared his expression. 

“Does that mean—“ Turia was cut off as her tablet loudly beeped from an incoming message. “My apologies, Your Highness. My patient is calling for me.” With a sharp nod from him, she hastily made her way to the door of his office. 

 

——

Turia made it to the room while wearing heels in record time. The message didn’t say that it was an emergency, but she couldn’t take any chances. The door automatically opened as she ran with a slight wheeze. She expected some type of chaos or maybe even an outburst. Instead, she found James sitting quietly on the table with his hands folded in front of him. 

“Is something wrong? What happened?” She instinctively lifted his chin and tried to examine his eyes. There was no sign of any type of injuries on his body but mentally he could be unstable. 

His eyes were wide as she looked into them and other than looking a bit shocked, he seemed fine. 

“I didn’t mean to cause a fuss, doc. I just have some questions.” Turia backed away to look at him. 

“Oh, of course! Ask anything you want.” 

“You did tests on my brain, right?”

“Yeah. I did a few scans, nothing too invasive, if that's what you mean.” 

“No, I..uhh… were they normal?” He looked at her with hopeful blue eyes. She looked down to her tablet in her hands and back to him. 

“Well… I did notice some unusual activity, but that could be after effects from… previous trauma. But, hey, whats normal these days right?” She tried joking to make the situation light. His face fell a bit from her admission, but she couldn’t lie to a patient. 

In the same moment, James looked up to her with a sad smirk. “Normal’s always been off the table for me. Is this your expertise, dealing with people like me?” 

“No, far from it. Actually, you’re one of my first patients.” As soon as his eyebrows raised she realized that it wasn’t the most comforting responses. 

“Don’t worry! I’m completely capable and qualified. I’ve got a degree and everything, felt like I was in school forever!” She knew she was going to far but just couldn’t stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Yeah, scaring the man who recently came out of cryofreeze was the perfect way to start a job. 

“But, it was so worth it. And, uh.. you'll be fine here. I promise.” As soon as she was done rambling, she noticed he looked more amused than upset. 

“Guess it’ll be a first for both of us then, huh doc?” James smile got wider as she laughed off her words. Turia found herself liking the deep crinkles on the side of his eyes that appeared, but shook off the thought before she went too far. 

“Yeah.” she nodded and turned to lean against the counter. He briefly touched the edge of his shoulder where his arm used to be. “Oh! Before I forget, do you have any preferences on you’re new arm? I kind of drew up some ideas, but its up to you.” Turia looked around her folders and desk to find the papers but couldn't find any of them 

“I swear I put them on this counter!” While she continued her search, James reached into his pocket and pulled out folded pieces of paper and held them out to her. 

“These?” she took them and nodded excitedly. “They’re not bad, but why didn’t you draw the whole arm? You’re missing the hand.” 

“I…can’t draw hands.” James looked like he was holding back something to say, maybe a smart comment. “Its hard, okay? I’m a doctor, not an artist!” Turia’s smiled and shook her head. 

“Okay, first we’ll get you the arm and then get you up to date on TV. I mean, I think its my duty to ensure my patient is up to date medically and culturally. Aside from what my friends might say, my knowledge of American television does include more than Star Trek.”

He lightly hummed. "Guess I've got time to catch up then."


	3. Doing stuff and things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! heres the next chapter! its late so excuse any mistakes but i hope u like it.

This time, waking up from being in the freeze didn’t cause him pain. It was much more like rousing from a well rested sleep that he was way over due for. Luckily, the view of the people surrounding him didn’t consist of evil doctors, agents, and killers. There were doctors, yeah, but now his were actually trained to help people, and way better to look at. Even though he could still feel a stinging pain in his shoulder where his arm had been, there was an even greater feeling of relief that washed over him in knowing that he was in a relatively peaceful place. 

He wasn’t exactly upbeat these days, but seeing Turia prance into the lab with a smile pretty much made his day. She seemed lively for someone with such a stressful job, especially one attending to someone who’s job was to kill people. 

He heard a swoosh of the door and fast paced clicks coming towards him. She huffed while putting down all of her belongings on the table and tried to tame some of her wild hair that had gotten out of place. 

“I’m sorry I’m late! It’s just everyone around here is so busy and they needed help on the top floor.” She shimmied on her white coat and began shuffling though her files. “And I had to stitch up a little one who thought he could juggle daggers and then Shani wouldn’t stop talking to me about what she was going to wear to the ceremony next month.” 

He sat tight lipped watching her scramble around the lab. A smile even threatened to surface as he realized how much she actually talked. While she voiced her thoughts, he attempted to get through to her. 

“Doc?”

“Hm?”

“You’re only a half hour late. No big deal. Besides, sounds pretty exciting out there if you ask me.” she turned to face him with a grin at his words. Each day it seemed he became more comfortable talking to her. Either that or he had to find a way to intercept all her rambling. 

“Ah, well… yes. Its all very high energy.” She took a paper out of her folder and held it out to him. “Before I forget, I had a couple men up in engineering draw an official version of your new arm! They’ve already building it, do you like?” 

James scanned the drawing and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was similar to the one Turia drew, just slightly more detailed and it actually had a hand this time. She appeared to be more excited then he was. 

“Its got nothin’ on your drawing, but I think it’ll do.” Turia felt a small amount of shyness at his little comment, but went back to the task at hand. 

“Right. Let me get a quick listen.” She took her stethoscope from around her neck and placed it on his chest. They were quiet for a moment as he breathed deeply in and out and tried to look away from her since she was so close to him. “Okay, thats good. I wanted to ask, how much do you remember from…before. Any memories?”

He stiffened as she backed away to give him space. He didn’t look mad, just as though he was seriously digging through his mind. 

“Some things, yeah. When I was I was living in Bucharest a lot to things started to make sense.” 

Turia nodded as James looked like he was trying to process some of those things. His voice was rough while explaining his thoughts. 

“Mostly remembered the things I did for them.” She didn’t ask to specify “them” but from what T’Challa had talked about, they were most likely the people he was running from, the ones who had him before. 

“Well, from the way Captain Rogers spoke of you, he thinks you know more about the past.” 

James nodded but looked away from Turia. “Yeah, some of me is here, I guess.” 

“I didn’t know you from before, but I can see that you’re not what they tried to make you, James.” His eyes shot up to her and she instantly tried to change the subject before she said anything else. She dug into her bag and found the tablet she got for him. 

“I managed to get you one of these!” He hesitantly took it from her. “Like I said the other day, you need a little catch up to do. I put downloaded some stuff on there for you to watch.” His little smirk was back and she returned it. 

“Music too?” 

“Oh, yeah. You’re in for a treat. Rock, Rap, R&B… you’ve got so much to learn, James Buchanan.” He started to chuckle and she was slightly taken aback by the sound. 

“Whats so funny?” 

“It’s nothin’ really… just the way you said my name in your accent.” she stood even more confused. 

“What accent? What are you—“ 

“No, no! Not in a bad way, I just mean it sounded cute, or uh, good. Never mind.” He scrolled through the tablet even though she continued to look at him with questioning eyes. 

“I guess thats a compliment. But James,” he tilted his head up and looked at her. “You’re in Wakanda now, and you’re the one with the cute accent.” 

 

——

 

Turia let out a breath she was holding in once she got into the elevator. After checking in with James, doing the whole doctor thing, and chatting with him, she realized the room was far too small. Was she just flirting with her patient? Or maybe just light banter? Though, it did kind of feel like flirting. Who knows, this wasnt one of strong suits. She booked it out of the lab as soon as the rest of check up was done. No doubt leaving both of them feeling odd. She needed to find Shani. 

Once the elevator reached her floor, Turia stepped out into the huge cafeteria busied with doctors and nurses talking and eating. She was stunned, but not enough to ignore the smell of meat and herbs floating through the air. Okay, first stop to the food counter then to find Shani. 

Gathering a tray, she piled high an assortment of what they had to offer, including a generous helping of pudding. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shani jump up and down to get her attention across the room. When she finally made her way over, the table had filled up with some of the other residents and doctors she knew from school. 

“T, you look exhausted… and hungry.” Shani said eyeing all the food on her tray. 

“Mhm, that’s because I’ve got a lot going on upstairs.” 

Her friend gave her one of those cheesy smiles. “Oh, you mean with your puppy, I mean patient.” 

Turia gave her the usual eye roll and dug into her food. Sitting across from them, Cal watched with lifted brows. 

“Puppy? Why is the patient a puppy?” he asked with interest. 

“He’s not! Shani just—“

“I think its the eyes to be honest! I swear, the way he looks at T, its almost cute. Sad, but cute.” 

The man shook his head and laughed with Shani, though Turia wasn’t having any of it. 

“Stop.” 

“Oh come on, Turia. Even you have to admit it. 

“Who is your patient by the way?” Cal chimed in after his giggling stopped. 

Shani butted in first. “Oh you know, The White soldier.” 

“They called him the Winter Soldier Shani.”

Cal looked surprised at her answer. “T’Challa said that man was here, but I didn’t know they assigned you to be his doctor.” 

“Yeah, so?” 

“He’s dangerous. He came here for a reason and that’s because he’s unstable.” he shook his head. “That’s got to be an interesting situation.” 

“It is, but he seems to be under control. Besides I find it quite the honor that our king thought I was the right person for the job.” Now it was the other two that rolled their eyes. 

“Plus she has a thing for him.” 

“Again, I would never compromise the doctor and patient relationship just because Im attracted to him.”

Her friends glared at her. After realizing her words, Turia awkwardly shifted at the table. Standing up and holding her dish of pudding, she tried to think of an excuse. 

“So, I’ve got to go uh… do some doctor things.”


	4. Just can't help myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, know its been awhile and Im SOOOO sorry. But i come with not one but TWO chapters! Hope you like them. <3

“Is it finished yet?” Turia kept asking. 

The glass ceiling and walls of the building gave the room complete light from every angle. Not only did the medical staff where white, but it seems that the engineers did as well. She was usually too intimidated to go to this particular wing because the people working tended to be way too good looking. Shani still makes fun of her for it too. In her early days of studying, when the students would invite everyone over for small gatherings, Turia would, without fail, do something embarrassing in front of anyone that payed her attention. In a small group she was confident and funny, at a party she was just a lost cause. 

“Doctor, please. It will just be a minute.” one of the men said in a low tone. The way he called her doctor left her feeling kind of giddy inside. She leaned against one of the tables and held back a smile. The arm that they made for James was incredible. Completely updated tech that would hopefully last a lot longer than the last one. Instead of silver, it looked liked a slightly darker gun metal gray, not bad too. 

“Will it be just as good as the last one?” she asked peaking over one of the men’s shoulders. 

“This is pure titanium alloy, I think the man will appreciate this one.” She lifted her brow and nodded. He turned, finishing the last part of what he was doing, and lifted it up to show her. “How is this?” 

“Its perfect! You guys are geniuses over here, you know that?” They all chuckled and looked her way. 

“We know doctor, that's why we work here.” 

 

— ——

 

James spun his new arm around to test the mobility. Turia was a little worried because he didn’t look excited about it. He didn’t look particularly put off either, but his face was carrying some uncertainty. For the past couple of days she’d been able to get him to talk more than he had in his first few weeks there. It was interesting to see some of his personality peek through, even in the small moments he spent brooding in the corner or by a window. 

“C’mon James, don’t hold back. Loving the new arm?” She tried to joke. He peered down at his hand, flexing the new fingers and his hair covered the side of his face. For a split second, she thought he might have gone into a trace; back into his assassin mode. His hand balled into a fist but just as quickly he relaxed it again. 

With a small tilt of his head, she was able to see his grin appearing on his face. 

“See, knew you’d love it. Not saying that because i designed it either.” 

“Course not.” he said. “It really is nice though, doc.” He stopped examining the hand and leaned against the counter, crossing the metal underneath his other arm. 

“Good. Then Ive done my job.” 

The two stood quietly for a moment, but James’ stare didn’t falter from hers. What did she keep telling herself? Not to let her feelings get in way of professionalism? Yeah, that was gonna be easy. He still wore the thin wife beater and certainly hadn’t lost any muscle mass since he came out of the freeze. Maybe he worked out the days she didn’t see him. Her eyes moved down from his face and she knew it would be a little obvious, but she continued to stare. 

She kept telling herself to say something out loud. Just act normal, she could do that. Still staring at his chest she blurted the first thing she could think of. 

“So…uh… music! Did you like the music i chose for you?” Even she knew her own voice sounded awkward. He, however, didn’t look like his eyes moved from her face. Turia thought she heard the slightest laugh come from him, but wasnt exactly sure. 

“Oh, yeah. And i thought swing was upbeat.” they both smiled. 

“Well, James, I guess I’ll let you get back to your new arm and all that.” she took her tablet from the table and inched her way to the door. 

“Wait!” He said quickly, though his voice was deep. He automatically stepped away from the counter and looked a bit worried. “Could you just…check it over. Just to make sure its secure, you know.” 

Of course this would happen to her. She tried to swallow her nervousness and nodded. This was her job, she could do it, because of training and all that. As close to him as she could get, she grasped his arm and tuned it so his forearm was facing up. She focused hard on scanning the shiny metal, looking for imperfections or problems. Mostly, though, she was trying not to look at him since she could feel his stare on her. Despite being in a lab most of time, he managed to smell like something other than antibacterial soap. He smelled of a different clean that was more warm than abrasive. Great, now that she was dissecting his scent, she’d gone too far. 

Her hand had lingered without her knowledge and traced the part of his shoulder where the metal met skin. 

“Doc?” his breathing had gotten a lot faster but Turia hadn’t noticed until he spoke. 

“Yeah.” When she finally looked at him, he grabbed the side of her face and pulled her to him. By the intensity in his face, she braced for a hard kiss, but only felt soft pressure on her lips. The stubble rubbed against her skin but wasnt irritating, it felt strangely good. Gripping his metal arm, she leaned into him. His hand slid to her neck as he hummed from her response. If not for that, she would have kept going, but the noise snapped her out of it. 

“Oh crap.” 

“Is that good or bad?” James asked with a raise of his brows. She pulled away her head away from him but her body was still close to his. 

“Its bad James!” she began to panic. “The kiss though, that was good. But the situation is bad! Oh man, this wasnt supposed to happen.” 

“And why not?” 

“Patient.” she pointed her finger at him. “Doctor.” then pointed to herself. “Inappropriate to say the least!”

He gave one of the smoothest smiles she’d seen so far. “So, I shouldn’t do it again?” 

She actually stood there contemplating his response. She needed to get it together. 

“No! I mean, yes, you should not do it again. I can’t think straight, stop touching me.” His arm left her hip and she walked backwards away from him. 

“Lets just say this was a small moment of…weakness. Because next time I see you, we won’t even discuss it.” 

“But we’ll be thinking about it, right?” She gave a frustrated huff and bolted out of the lab without her things.


	5. Looking for solutions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

He wanted to get to know her better. He did, really. It was just that something came over him and, in the moment, he felt the only thing to do was kiss her. He hadn’t been that bold since the 1940’s. Back then he was smooth, though Steve used to just say he was a charmer. Whatever it was he had, being controlled by Hydra took it away. 

The small moment kept replaying in his head, and he wasn't complaining. He wasn't crazy right, she definitely felt the same way. She always… stared. He did too. Whenever she was doing a routine check up, his eyes would linger on her brown skin that always seemed to glow. He just knew her skin was soft. She never seemed to notice that he did stare or at least she never said anything. But then again, she was his doctor. Hopefully he wasn't confusing anything she did. 

James flexed his metal arm and contemplated his plan. He wanted some kind of normal and maybe he’d make it right by staring over with his intentions. Yeah, that was it. Just like back in the day. You meet a nice girl, ask her out on a date, and then… hell he didn’t know anymore. Where was he going to take her in Wakanda? He was barely let out of the lab or his room as it is and he stuck out so easily. 

Sitting on the edge of his plush bed with his elbows resting on his knees, he closed his eyes and thought of something. Reaching for his tablet, he started searching the internet for ideas. God, he felt old… and a little stupid for looking up this stuff online. He did remember Steve saying that he had to Google a lot of things, and Turia was always telling him he needed to catch up. So, that's what he was going to do. 

 

———

 

Turia strolled the garden only about half a mile from the lab. It was one of the places she went usually when she couldn’t stand studying anymore. Late night sessions were killer in school, and the plants that created a pathway canopy looked beautiful at any time of the day. Since it was about to be evening, the glowing plants would start to emerge and light up the whole place. They didn’t even need electric lights in this area. 

She heard pit pats coming up from behind her and turned sharply. She found Shani smiling wide and holding up her phone as she tried not to trip in her heels. 

“You will not believe this Turia!” he friend half screamed at her. 

“What?”

“So Cal and I have kind of been… you know, and so we officially went on a date last night and—“ 

“Wait, you went out with him!? And you tell me now! I thought you said you’d never take him seriously since he was only, and i quote, a plant doctor.” Turia kept walking as Shani halted in mock shock. 

“Did I say that? No, no, I would never discredit botany like that. Anyway, you were no where to be found a couple days ago when he asked me.”

That was true. After he little incident with her patient, she went into full work mode and hadn’t thought to interact with her friends. 

Turia sighed and relaxed her shoulders. “Yes, I know. Ive been a little busy I guess.” 

Shani studied her for a long moment. It wasnt Turia’s usual busy self, she was nervous about something. 

“Tell me what happened?” 

“What? Nothing happened.” Turia’s eyes went a little wide, giving her friend a tell all, without actually saying anything. If theres one thing that Turia can’t do, its have a pokerface. her and her stupid emotions are shared frequently with innocent bystanders. 

“You didn’t!” Shani said kind of loud, a laugh escaped her. 

“Did what?” 

“He’s your patient, you little rule breaker, you.” 

“How did you even guess that? I could’ve been talking about anything.”

“Because you’re obvious, and its hilarious. Don't feel bad, he’s cute and you like him. So what?” Turia slapped her friend on the arm lightly. 

“So what is that it wasn't supposed to happen and also I really want it to happen again.” Shani went into a full on belly laugh in the middle of the garden archway. She was always a bit dramatic. 

“Ha ha. Yes, my problems are very funny for you. I need solutions.” 

“Sounds like you already have one, my friend.” This time Turia didn’t have a response. Did she really have a solution or was Shani just telling her to go for it? She’d figure it out… but it needed to be soon. 

“Oh, and what is your special news you were going to tell me?” Shani fixed her dress of wrinkles since she was bending over as she laughed. 

“Ah, yes! Cal got me invited to King T’challa’s feast! Can you believe that? Its going to be amazing, i know it.” 

“Why wasn't I invited?” 

“Did you check your mail?” Turia looked straight at Shani with wide eyes and ran in the direction of the lab to do just that. While her heels clicked loudly on the rough ground, she could hear giggles fade out as she got farther from the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
